


Can you give me this dance?

by HosieIsRising



Category: Glee, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HosieIsRising/pseuds/HosieIsRising
Summary: This year had been difficult for Josie. He had spent most of his time trying to fix his family. Fixing his relationship with his sister. Connecting more with his mother. Helping his father find himself. And getting his best friend back. And everything he had proposed, he had achieved.All but one thing. Something that he hadn't given importance to.But now that he sees her taking Maya's hand secretly, and how they escape between class and class to make out in the bathroom. Josie realizes how important it was.And that he had lost it.She couldn't blame Hope, Josie, even without realizing it, had pushed her away. And Hope had moved on. Maybe if Hope had been one of his priorities, things would be different.It wasn't a secret to anyone that they had feelings for each other, but they never really put a label on it and now it was too late.Today was the last day of his junior year. And in the afternoon they would have their first dance.What Josie didn't expect was that this night would be the best night of her life.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Maya Machado/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 12





	Can you give me this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This story occurred to me while I was just writing the other one I have. It is from a single chapter and is inspired by a scene from Glee.

This year had been difficult for Josie. He had spent most of his time trying to fix his family. Fixing his relationship with his sister. Connecting more with his mother. Helping his father find himself. And getting his best friend back. And everything she had proposed, she had achieved.  
All but one thing. Something that he hadn't given importance to.  
But now that he sees her taking Maya's hand secretly, and how they escape between class and class to make out in the bathroom. Josie realizes how important it was.  
And that he had lost it.  
She couldn't blame Hope, Josie, even without realizing it, had pushed her away. And Hope had moved on. Maybe if Hope had been one of his priorities, things would be different.  
It wasn't a secret to anyone that they had feelings for each other, but they never really put a label on it and now it was too late.

Today was the last day of his junior year. And in the afternoon they would have their first dance. Hope and Maya hadn't made it public, since Maya's parents are quite conservative, and Hope didn't want eyes to be focused on her. More so when wolves are totally homophobic hormonal cavemen. Everyone knew about Hope's sexuality, but luckily no one said anything. Although on the other hand, no one knew Maya's, only a few.

And I, well, I think next year will be better. I will go to the dance, for my sister and friends but it really is the last thing I want. I respect Hope's decision and would never be angry with her. But that doesn't make it any easier.

Unfortunately, some adults would be watching the dance, including my parents, Maya's mother, since she is the sheriff and a teacher. Watching the amount of monsters that invade our school. I get it.

I just hope tonight passes quickly and I can start again next year.

A few hours later, the penultimate and final year students danced to the rhythm of the music with their friends and partners.  
Josie danced with Mg and Lizzie, who had been determined not to leave her alone tonight.  
And while Hope danced with her new friends from the soccer team and with Maya.  
There was little left for the night to end and each one went home. Everyone had already voted for the king and queen of the ball. And in a few minutes, their father would come up to read it and they could each go home for the holidays.  
Josie had voted for Lizzie and Mg, it was clear they were the most popular couple, and Josie was so happy for them.

As Josie predicted, her father took the stage at the end of the song and began his speech.

-Well after counting all your votes the queen is ... Maya

We all applauded and Maya came up on stage confused by her victory.

-And the king of the dance is ... Hope Mikaelson - my father said confused

And suddenly there was a laugh from one of the soccer players.  
-Great, as well as an orphan dumpster - one of the wolves yelled  
The next few seconds passed very quickly. Hope ran out of the gym and my dad made the dance go on.

I saw my father come down from the stage to look for Hope but I stopped him.  
-I'm going - I said  
He nodded in understanding and I left the gym in search of Hope.  
Luckily she didn't go very far and I found her crying on the floor, leaning against a locker.  
-Hope ... - I started, but honestly I didn't know what to say  
She just wanted to kill those assholes who laughed at her, but I knew she needed me.  
-You know it's the worst, that since no one made fun of us, they don't care about us, as if there had been some progress  
-But everything remains the same  
-It was just a stupid joke - I tried to help him  
-No, it has not been, there is hatred, they were afraid to express it out loud, they do it with a vote  
-I'm an anonymous practical joke - he said and then ran out of there  
I followed him.  
-I won't go back there - he said  
-Want to go? We do not have to enter - I said trying to calm him down  
-The phrase of the dance was not the overcoming? If we leave, they will have got what they wanted - he started but in a moment stopped talking  
-You want to do? - I told  
-I'm going to go back in there to be crowned, I'm going to show them that I don't care if they yell at me or whisper behind my back, they can't hurt me, they can't with me  
I couldn't help laughing.  
-What happens? Now are you laughing at me too? - she told me angry  
-It's just that, you're the bravest person I know - I said looking into his eyes  
-Ready? - asked  
She nodded and we headed to the gym again.

Hope took the stage, surrounded by deathly silence.  
-Suck that Kate Midelton - he said proudly  
Everyone remained silent, possibly because my father would have told them off when we weren't there so I decided to support her.  
-Quien! I yelled and started clapping  
From then on, most of them clapped with me.  
-Well, now it's time for the dance of the king and the queen - said my father  
Maya and Hope went downstairs and I watched Hope say something to Maya. He couldn't hear it since he was whispering it to him.  
-Come on, you can do it, show your mother who you are - Hope encouraged Maya  
Maya looked Hope in the eye and Hope understood.  
-I can't - he said to later leave the gym  
Silence reigned in the room again and Hope was left alone with all eyes on her.  
And while the group sang Dancing Queen without knowing whether to stop or continue.

-Excuse me - said a voice behind her  
-Can you give me this dance? - Josie said holding out her hand  
-Yes, yes of course - Hope answered with a smile

They began to dance together, not caring about the people around them. At some point they all got together and started dancing around her.  
And if it might not be the perfect dance, but in that moment, while dancing with the girl she had a crush on, Josie realized that this whole year had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and leave what you think in the comments.  
> It is one of my first jobs and English is not my first language, so I apologize for the mistakes


End file.
